Jerat Kegilaan
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata. Dua jiwa yang sempat saling merasa kehilangan. Sempat tertawan dalam suatu jerat. Namun kini keduanya kembali menyatu dan tertawan bersama-sama. Tertawan dalam sesuatu yang disebut jerat kegilaan. Cinta. Ya, jerat itu muncul karena pesona liar cinta yang memabukkan./ Dedicated for 100 LSFSH! Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Kupu-kupu Merah belongs to Fannie, cover isn't mine, and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc.**

**Recommended Backsongs:**

**# Coagulation – Super Junior KRY**

**# Mikazuki - Ayaka**

**.**

**.**

**JERAT KEGILAAN**

**(Special for 100 LSFSH)**

**.**

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**OoOoO**

Sasuke menggeser pintu di hadapannya dengan perlahan, kemudian melangkah masuk tanpa memandang ke depan. Kepalanya tertunduk. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan emosi sedikit pun. Ada darah di buku-buku tangan kanannya. Mengalir deras bak air mata yang sudah lama terbendung. Namun tak ada rasa sakit. Tak ada rasa perih. Seakan telah mati rasa.

Hinata, yang berada di dalam ruang UKS itu, seketika menoleh. Dan … pemandangan tersebut langsung membekukan aliran darahnya. Napasnya tercekat di paru-paru. Gemetar kecil mulai merayapi keseluruhan dirinya. Dipandangnya Sasuke tanpa kedip.

Ketika pemuda itu menegakkan kepala, hantaman badai secepat kilat menerjang diri Hinata. Rasa sesak membuatnya semakin kesulitan bernapas. Jantungnya berdegup semakin nyeri. Kedua lavendernya mulai semakin memanas.

Sorot mata Sasuke begitu datar. Hitam yang begitu hampa. Hitam yang begitu kosong. Seolah tak hidup. Tak berjiwa. Dan tak ada apa-apa.

Fokus tatapan Hinata segera beralih ke tangan kanan Sasuke. Semakin banyak darah yang ia lihat mengalir, semakin rasa sakit menghujam dirinya. Tak tahan, Hinata segera melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Dituntunnya pemuda itu semakin memasuki ruangan UKS. Buru-buru Hinata membongkar kotak obat yang baru saja ia rapikan sebelumnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, kembali didekatinya Sasuke dan mulai mengobati luka pemuda itu.

Keheningan masih senantiasa melingkupi keduanya. Namun keheningan absolut itu tidak lagi mendamaikan. Tidak lagi menenangkan. Tidak lagi seperti dulu. Justru kini terasa menyesakkan. Membuat mereka terperangkap dalam jerat bisu yang penuh derita. Penuh siksa. Penuh nelangsa.

Sasuke terus menatap Hinata yang menunduk mengobati lukanya. Ia tidak berani mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik pun, seolah takut Hinata akan menghilang jika ia melakukan hal itu. Gadis ini … masih menjadi gadis yang sangat ingin direngkuhnya. Gadis yang sangat ingin diraihnya. Gadis yang sangat ingin dimilikinya. Tetap sama. Tak akan pernah berubah, meski apa pun yang terjadi.

Jam pulang sekolah memang sudah berlalu sejak sejam yang lalu. Sasuke yang sebelumnya membolos di beberapa jam terakhir demi bisa menghindar dari seseorang, justru tidak langsung pulang dan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa sadar menuju ke ruang UKS. Tanpa perlu memasukinya, Sasuke sudah yakin Hinata berada di dalam dan sedang membereskan peralatan kesehatan, salah satu tugas gadis itu setiap Kamis sebagai anggota klub kesehatan sekolah.

Meski mereka berdua sudah tidak saling berkomunikasi selama beberapa minggu, Sasuke masih sangat hapal semua kebiasaan Hinata, seolah otaknya sudah terprogram secara otomatis untuk menyimpan baik-baik segala hal tentang gadis itu.

Namun, alih-alih tadi langsung masuk, Sasuke justru hanya berdiri di depan pintu ruang UKS selama beberapa saat. Berdiri membisu dengan pandangan hampa. Langkah kaki Sasuke kemudian membawanya ke sebuah toilet yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari ruangan itu. Toilet itu sepi, tentu saja. Tidak ada siapa pun, kecuali dirinya.

Saat itu yang Sasuke lakukan di tempat tersebut hanya berdiri di depan cermin wastafel. Matanya terpejam rapat. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Rahangnya mengeras dengan gigi saling bergemeletuk pelan. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sangat sesak. Hingga Sasuke seakan merasa tidak sanggup bernapas dengan benar.

Satu tetes air mata akhirnya meluruh jatuh, bersamaan dengan hentakan rasa rindu yang terasa semakin menyakitkan. Seakan tak berpikir sama sekali, kemudian Sasuke hantamkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke depan cermin.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis nan pahit mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi. Sudah gilakah dirinya? Ya. Tentu saja! Ia gila karena terlalu mencintai gadis ini. Karena terlalu membutuhkan gadis ini. Karena terlalu merindukan gadis ini. Ia gila karena Hyuuga Hinata!

_Tidak bisakah … dia benar-benar menjadi milikku lagi?_

Sasuke terus berusaha keras menahan gejolak emosi yang melingkupi dirinya. Rasa sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Padahal Hinata sekarang berada di dekatnya, tapi justru terasa sulit untuk dijangkau. Jarak tak kasatmata itu ingin sekali ia lenyapkan. Ingin sekali ia hapus. Ingin sekali ia bunuh hingga segalanya bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Seperti saat-saat segalanya terasa tepat bagi mereka berdua.

Kenapa?

Kenapa dirinya harus menjadi seorang Uchiha? Kenapa Hinata harus menjadi seorang Hyuuga? Kenapa keluarga mereka harus bermusuhan? Kenapa dendam akibat pengkhianatan di masa lalu itu harus tetap ada? Dan … apakah salah jika Tuhan mempertemukan mereka dalam satu sekolah? Apakah salah jika mereka berdua kemudian saling jatuh cinta?

Rentetan pertanyaan itu yang langsung menyeruak dalam benak Sasuke ketika dirinya dan Hinata dipaksa berpisah oleh kedua ayah mereka, yang sama-sama berwatak sangat keras. Pisah itu seketika membentangkan jarak. Menciptakan jurang. Dan … menimbulkan luka mendalam.

Siang tadi, sebuah berita kemudian tanpa sengaja Sasuke dengar. Berita yang menyatakan bahwa Hinata akan pindah ke luar negeri setelah kenaikan kelas nanti. Berita itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke berang, hingga nyaris kehilangan kendali dirinya. Jika saja saat itu ia tidak ingat sedang bersama siapa, mungkin suatu hal yang gila sudah ia lakukan.

"Ma-maaf."

Sasuke langsung tersadar ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara Hinata mengalun lirih. Jenis suara yang terdengar seperti orang tertekan.

"Maaf," Hinata mengulang ucapannya dengan napas tercekat. "A-aku mohon, ja-jangan pernah …. Demi Tuhan, jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi."

Hinata menggenggam ringan luka di tangan Sasuke yang sudah selesai ia obati. Perban putih yang melingkarinya sedikit basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Ia dongakkan kepala untuk memandang Sasuke. Namun … masih sama. Sorot mata itu tetap menatapnya dengan hampa. Kosong. Tak ada apa-apa.

Bisa Hinata rasakan sesak di dadanya semakin membuatnya tersiksa. Ia semakin tidak bisa bernapas. Cairan bening semakin deras mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Dan … seperti tanpa berpikir sama sekali, Hinata sedikit berjinjit seraya memejamkan mata lalu langsung menyentuhkan bibirnya di bibir Sasuke. Hanya sentuhan ringan. Sentuhan ringan yang sarat emosi. Seolah ia lakukan dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

Tindakan Hinata itu ternyata berhasil membuat Sasuke tertegun. Karena ini memang pertama kalinya Hinata menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tak pernah Sasuke duga. Sesuatu yang … bagi Sasuke terasa mustahil mau dilakukan oleh gadis Hyuuga itu.

Setelah melepas ciumannya, Hinata lantas beralih menatap mata Sasuke lekat-lekat. Seakan rela membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pekatnya hitam sepasang iris mata itu. Sesaat tadi bisa Hinata tangkap kilasan kekagetan di kedua _onyx_ Sasuke, membuatnya seketika tersenyum kecil. Senyum haru yang bercampur kepedihan.

_Tidak bisakah … dia benar-benar menjadi milikku lagi?_

Meski sejenak, Hinata sendiri sempat merasa terkesiap dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan tadi. Ia tidak menyangka alam bawah sadarnya seakan berhasil menuntunnya melakukan hal itu. Hal gila yang bahkan sebelumnya tak berani Hinata bayangkan, mengingat sifatnya yang pemalu. Namun, alih-alih merasa menyesal, justru ada perasaan lega menghinggapi Hinata. Kini, ia ingin lebih meyakinkan pemuda itu. Tentang rasa yang ia miliki sebenarnya.

"A-aku …," Hinata terdiam, menggantung kalimatnya. Dengan susah payah ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu perlahan mengembuskannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_," ungkap Hinata kemudian, masih dengan suara serak. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Sekali lagi ia sedikit berjinjit dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. "Hanya kau. Selalu hanya kau."

Sasuke kembali tertegun. Diam membeku dengan keseluruhan tubuhnya yang menegang. Ia tidak berani berbicara. Takut apa yang sebelumnya ia dengar hanya sebuah kesalahan. Dan ia tidak berani bergerak. Takut apa yang tengah terjadi hanya sebuah mimpi.

Tapi Sasuke yakin tadi Hinata benar-benar mengatakannya. Satu kalimat yang hanya pernah ia dengar sekali ketika mereka berdua mulai berhubungan dulu. Lalu disusul dua kalimat lainnya yang menyiratkan suatu kesungguhan. Kesungguhan yang penuh penegasan bahwa Hinata tak pernah menatap pemuda lain. Hanya dirinya. Selalu hanya dirinya.

Debar jantung Hinata lantas membuat Sasuke tersadar. Satu tanda bahwa keberadaan gadis itu adalah nyata. Ia memang sedang tidak bermimpi. Hinata benar-benar sedang memeluknya. Dan baru Sasuke sadari dirinya ternyata sedang menahan napas. Entah sejak kapan.

Kini bisa Sasuke rasakan sesak di dadanya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Ia mulai bisa bernapas kembali. Topeng yang ia kenakan akhirnya juga terlepas. Sinar di kedua matanya tak lagi redup.

Lalu perlahan dipejamkannya mata seraya membalas pelukan Hinata, merengkuh gadis itu dalam lingkar sepasang lengannya. Dan … saat itu juga mereka berdua merasa segalanya kembali terasa tepat. Seperti seharusnya.

Cahaya matahari senja tampak menyelinap melalui jendela kaca, menyinari mereka berdua dengan hangat pesonanya. Bagaikan lukisan berjiwa yang tertawan dalam bekunya waktu, keduanya menjelma menjadi keindahan tak terdefinisikan. Dan dalam satu peluk itu, bentuk tubuh mereka berdua terlihat cocok, seolah sengaja diciptakan untuk satu sama lainnya. Kembali menjadi utuh dan lengkap.

Diselimuti oleh kesenyapan total, mereka berdua pun berharap agar waktu berhenti. Berharap agar mereka berdua tetap bisa bersama. Berharap agar kenyataan-kenyataan menyakitkan di luar sana tak lagi sanggup merenggut kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Dan keduanya rela memberikan atau melakukan apa pun asalkan harapan-harapan itu bisa terwujud.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa bahunya basah, menyadari Hinata masih menangis. Perlahan, diurainya pelukan itu. Hinata pun melepas rangkulan tangannya. Dengan kepala tertunduk, gadis itu menangis dalam diam.

Sejak awal tadi, cairan bening yang meluruh jatuh itu telah menyakiti diri Sasuke. Meski tak tersirat emosi dari luar, namun Sasuke merasa dikungkung oleh rasa bersalah. Air mata itu … muncul karena dirinya. Karena hal gila yang sudah ia lakukan dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri secara fisik.

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke parau. "Jangan menangis lagi."

Hinata sontak merasa jantungnya sesaat berhenti berdetak. Itu suara pertama Sasuke yang ia dengar sejak pemuda itu memasuki tempat ini. Dan itu justru membuat matanya semakin perih. Ia tidak … tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia mendengar suara Sasuke. Mendengarnya sedekat ini. Seolah sudah terlalu lama, hingga ia tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi dengan benar.

Lantas bisa Hinata rasakan jemari-jemari Sasuke menyentuh wajahnya, membuat ia mendongak seketika. Sasuke kini tengah menyeka air matanya yang mengalir. Pelan dan hati-hati. Tatapan pemuda itu kemudian mengarah tepat ke manik matanya. Begitu intens, namun juga lembut. Begitu tajam sekaligus berbahaya.

Tiba-tiba kepala Sasuke semakin menunduk rendah, membuat detak jantung Hinata mengencang. Ketika sebelah telapak tangan pemuda itu menangkup lehernya, Hinata baru sadar ia tengah menahan napas. Namun Sasuke mendadak berhenti, tepat ketika jarak wajah mereka berdua hanya beberapa senti.

Hinata melihat Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepala, seolah sedang meminta ijin padanya. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan pandang heran, karena tidak biasanya pemuda tersebut melakukan hal itu terlebih dahulu. Namun, sepasang jelaga pekat yang menjadi fokus matanya itu seolah sedang menghipnotisnya, membuat pikiran Hinata akhirnya buyar. Kosong. Hingga alam bawah sadar kembali menguasai Hinata dan … membuatnya mengangguk pelan.

Jarak mereka berdua kemudian perlahan-lahan mulai menipis. Menyatu dalam satu sentuhan penuh afeksi. Sentuhan itu begitu dalam sekaligus halus. Pelan, namun penuh keyakinan. Gelombang kerinduan yang memuncak di antara keduanya akhirnya tersalurkan dalam satu sentuhan bibir itu. Sentuhan sarat emosi yang sudah lama terpendam. Sudah lama tak tersampaikan.

Seiring berlalunya waktu, lengan Hinata lantas kembali mengelilingi leher Sasuke, menjaga agar dirinya tak limbung. Lengan Sasuke pun sudah beralih merangkul pinggang Hinata, menyangga gadis itu dari posisinya.

Dan … di masing-masing jari manis kiri mereka berdua tampaklah sebuah cincin, yang kini seolah tengah bersembunyi dari jangkauan mata keduanya. Seolah sedari awal mereka menganggap dua cincin itu tidak ada. Menganggap dua cincin itu adalah benda tak kasatmata. Dua cincin dengan jenis ukiran yang berbeda dan disematkan oleh orang lain. Bukan dari Sasuke untuk Hinata. Bukan dari Hinata untuk Sasuke. Dua cincin itu terlihat berkilauan tertimpa oleh cahaya senja. Kilauan yang perlahan-lahan mulai meredup. Hingga menjadi tak ternilai lagi. Tanpa makna lagi.

Sasuke dan Hinata. Dua jiwa yang sempat saling merasa kehilangan. Sempat tertawan dalam suatu jerat. Namun kini keduanya kembali menyatu dan tertawan bersama-sama. Tertawan dalam sesuatu yang disebut jerat kegilaan.

Cinta. Ya, jerat itu muncul karena pesona liar cinta yang memabukkan.

Ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen menjadi tak terelakkan lagi, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk saling melepas diri, tanpa sedikit pun berniat mengurai rangkulan kedua tangan mereka masing-masing. _Onyx_ dan lavender itu tetap saling berpandangan. Tetap saling menatap dengan penuh afeksi.

Hinata kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam, berharap fungsi otaknya kembali seperti semula. Dengan pipi yang masih merona, seulas senyum lemah pun muncul di bibir mungilnya. "Kau … atau aku yang sebenarnya gila?"

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya di kening Hinata. "Bukan kau atau aku, tapi … kita," bisiknya rendah lalu menyeringai samar. "Kita berdua gila. Tergila-gila satu sama lain."

.

.

.

"_**When love is not madness, it is not love."**_** - Pedro Calderon de la Barca  
**.

.

.

***OWARI***

**A/N:**

**Bisa dibilang ni fanfic sejenis sama Liomsa, yang gak aku jelasin secara mendetail (?) ceritanya. Cuman samar-samar *nyengirpenuhdosa* **

**Itu … yang aku jelasin soal cincin itu ngerti gak? ._. Ng, maksudnya Sasuke sama Hinata udah tunangan tapi pasangannya beda dan cuman tunangannya Sasuke aja yang satu sekolah sama dia, sedangkan Hinata beda sekolah.**

**Inspirasi awal dari cerita ini dari quote di atas, tapi dialog SasuHina yang terakhir itu kata-katanya aku kutip dari fiksi-puisi(?)nya Kak Fannie yang kayanya judulnya tu Kupu-kupu Merah (aku lupa –") di blog-nya (tapi blog-nya sekarang gak bisa dibuka. Malah muncul ripway gitu -,-) Tentu dengan sedikit perubahan yang gak merubah inti maknanya. Abis kata-katanya dalem banget. Aku suka. Dan juga cocok dengan quote di atas x3**

**Nah, makanya hati-hati sama yang namanya cinta, karena bisa bikin orang jadi gila. Contohnya aku, yang tergila-gila sama SASUHINA! xD *ditendang***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh~! Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu *deep bow***


End file.
